A Twist in Time
by myvampiresweetheart
Summary: Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black find themselves stuck twenty years in the future. What will happen when Lily finds out the secret that everyone's been so desperate to keep hidden? Will they alter the future forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"James Potter, what the _hell _are you doing?" I hissed, shooting daggers at him through my eyes. He was holding a time turner, and was trying to _use _it!

"Shut up, Evans!" Sirius Black barked, breaking his concentration on working the time turner to stare at me.

"You're going to get expelled." I said matter-of-factly, folding my arms across my chest. I was in the Gryffindor Common Room, at about one in the morning, with Potter and his minions, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Remus wasn't too bad, he wasn't getting involved in whatever stupid plan Potter and Black were trying to execute.

"Come on, Evans," James pleaded, his brown eyes boring into my emerald ones. "It'll be fun," he promised, looking pathetically hopeful.

"It won't be _fun _if anyone finds out!"

"No one will," Sirius said confidentially. He eyed my skeptical expression and quickly changed tactics. "Don't try to tell me you're not curious how you turn out, _Lily."_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Their "master plan" was to use the time turner to go to the future, and see how we had each "turned out," as they put it. I had no idea how they had managed to get ahold of a time turner, they were very, very hard to acquire, not to mention _totally illegal _for underage wizards. But I _was _curious. And they said it would be safe…

Merlin, who am I kidding? James Potter and Sirius Black wouldn't know "safe" if it shoved them off their brooms.

"I've got it. It's set!" James cried, leaping to his feet abruptly.

"Bloody hell," said Remus in amazement.

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Idiots," I muttered.

But nonetheless, I let Potter pull me, along with Lupin and Black, under the gold chain attached to the gold time turner in his hands. Eyes bright behind round frames, untidy black hair messier than ever, he did something to the instrument, and we were spinning into the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

I was dizzy and disoriented when we finally crashed onto the hard floor of the future Hogwarts. As I opened my eyes, splotches of blue and red clouded my vision. I shakily sat up and looked around.

It appeared as if we were in the Entrance Hall. It also seemed that we had arrived in the middle of breakfast.

I could hear the boys making noises of general discomfort and confusion. Potter stood up first, rubbing his eyes. He offered a hand to help me up. I took it.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

As Black and Lupin got acquainted to their surroundings, I turned to Potter.

"How far have we gone, exactly?"

"Around twenty years, give or take a couple months," he shrugged. "Padfoot, you great prat, get up! We-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, suddenly looking panicked.

"Where is the time turner?"

We all stopped cold.

"What do you _mean, _where is the time turner?" I demanded, turning to look him straight in the eye and fixing him with my most menacing look.

"I _mean, _WHERE IS THE TIME TURNER?!" He exclaimed, emptying out his pockets and desperately scrambling around the Main Hall, searching. I was frozen to the spot.

"We're screwed." Announced Sirius, who was now very alert.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Potter snapped.

"Listen," I say evenly, trying to calm my racing heart, "We're at Hogwarts, even if it _is _twenty years in the future. Hopefully Dumbledore is still Headmaster… and even if he isn't, we can ask the new one."

Silence.

"She's right," Black admitted in defeat, "As usual."

Potter looked up from the awkward hands-and-knees position he was on the floor, and placed his head in his hands.

"How did this happen? I had the stupid thing when we were in _our _Hogwarts, obviously… and there's no way I could've dropped it on our way over to _this _Hogwarts, and clearly, it's not here."

"Come on, James, let's just find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Remus said reassuringly. I realized it was the first thing he had said all night.

"I suppose so…"

Remus helped Potter to his feet, and as we all stood there, in the Entrance Hall of Future Hogwarts, which didn't seem at all different from the Entrance Hall of Our Hogwarts, I realized how, at this moment, we were all in this together.

"So, are we just going to stroll casually into the Great Hall, hoping no one will notice that _we are from the past?_" Sirius pointed out.

"Well, do _you _have any genius ideas, Black? If you do, I'd be _delighted _to hear them."

More silence.

"Didn't think so. Come on."

We all approached the heavy doors of the Hogwarts Great Hall, and Potter, who was in front, paused before opening. He turned back, and we made eye contact for what was probably no more than a couple seconds, but felt like eternity. What was _happening _here?

Potter pushed the door open.

I could feel hundreds of eyes on us as we began to walk down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. All chatter ceased immediately. Some let out gasps of shock or disbelief, but most looked very confused. I looked up, towards the professors at the front of the Hall. They all looked familiar: Dumbledore, (thank Merlin,) McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick… and was that _Severus Snape? _

They all looked at the four of us like we were sixty-foot, purple, spotted trolls brandishing tree trunks, as opposed to four very nervous-looking sixteen-year-olds.

We were about halfway to the table when Dumbledore stood up, still looking at us with that incredulous expression, and motioned with his hand for us to come with him, when I noticed him.

He was a Gryffindor with untidy black hair and emerald eyes staring at me from behind round glasses. The look he gave the four of us, or, more specifically, Potter and me, was not of shock, but _horror. _He was sitting in between a girl with very bushy brown hair and a redheaded boy with a long nose. They, too, looked horror-stricken, but more concerned for their friend. I almost tripped over my own feet several times, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him, for a reason I couldn't identify.

We finally reached the front of the main table. Sirius nudged me in the side.

"What should we do?" he whispered, "You're the smart one!"

I scowled, but before I could come up with a witty retort, Dumbledore stood up, violet robes swishing as he got to his feet.

"Come with me," he said quietly.

We walked in silence, following Dumbledore through all the familiar passageways and corridors. New Hogwarts looked the exact same as Our Hogwarts.

We approached the stone gargoyle, which jumped to the side as Dumbledore muttered "cockroach cluster." He led us onto the spiral staircase and we slowly ascended to his office. We approached the polished door with the griffin knocker, and Dumbledore pushed the door open.

Dumbledore's office was, as I assumed, the same as in Our Hogwarts. Large, circular and gold, portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses adorning the walls.

Dumbledore sat at his desk and beckoned for Potter, Lupin, Black and me to sit.

"Now," he began, shock still etched into his features, "I'd like you all to tell me how you arrived here."

Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at me. I glared at Potter.

"Well, sir," Potter stuttered, "We-well, we used a time turner, sir."

Dumbledore's expression was quite unreadable. He didn't seem angry, or surprised, either.

"Go on," he beckoned lightly.

"Well, we wanted to see, you know, how we turned out. As adults. If we had kids and stuff. You know."

Something flickered across Dumbledore's face. It seemed he was _pained _by what James had said, about wanting to see ourselves grow older. He quickly composed his features back into that of curious incredulity.

"I see," he said complacently.

"But then, you see, sir, we arrived here, and the time turner was gone," I finished for him, looking into Dumbledore's light blue eyes. Although it was outrageous, I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that he was keeping something from us.

"Gone?" Dumbledore questioned, looking honestly shocked.

"Gone." I confirmed, lowering my head.

"Well, that is most peculiar… though I'm sure we will find some way to send you all back to your own time, for now, you can stay at this Hogwarts. You may sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories, and attend classes with the other students for the time being." 

Dumbledore and I made brief eye contact before he walked us back to the Great Hall. I could still not quell the feeling he was keeping something important from us. As I was contemplating this possibility, for some reason, the familiar boy I had seen as we first walked in came to mind. I frowned.

On the walk back to the Great Hall, I turned to Potter.

"Don't you have a feeling Dumbledore's hiding something?" I asked, looking down at my shoes.

"Yeah, kind of," He admitted, looking straight ahead, "It was strange how oddly everyone reacted… I mean, they didn't just look shocked, some people looked-"

"-Horrified."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the story and all characters, plus the scene I stole from HBP all belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. BUT, the original part of the story belongs to ME. MEOOOW**

**If you have any specific questions, send me a PM. (I just figured out how!! YAY ME)**

**Thanks so much to kell-wa and qtktkat for the betas!**

**Chapter two**

We reached the door to the Great Hall again. Dumbledore turned around to face us.

"You will sit with the Gryffindors, of course," he said, looking at each of us in turn.

"Do not be alarmed by people's reactions to you. It is very strange, you see, for you to be here…" he trailed off, and my suspicions were confirmed.

We all made general noises of agreement and understanding, and reentered the Great Hall. It was obvious our arrival had triggered the silence that seemed to echo around the room. With Black and Potter now in front and Lupin and I taking up the rear, we walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Towards the familiar boy.

My stomach flip-flopped and I felt faintly nauseous. The empty seats that we were heading for were directly across from _him_ and his friends, the red-headed boy and bushy-hair girl.

Every pair of eyes from the Gryffindor table were on us as we sat down. The boys helped themselves to breakfast, but my nervous stomach definitely couldn't handle food at the moment. I kept my eyes on my plate, refusing to make eye contact with the Familiar Boy or either of his friends.

I was jolted out of my reverie as Sirius elbowed me, hard, in the side.

"_Ouch!" _ I hissed, turning to glare at him.

"Sorry," he said, shrugging and grinning widely, not looking sorry in the least.

"You're a prat, Black," I roll my eyes and turn away.

"And you're no fun, Evans."

Familiar Boy's eyes widen at the mention of my last name. We make eye contact.

I suddenly realize, with a jolt, why he looks so bloody familiar.

He looks exactly like James. The untidy black hair, round glasses, angular features.

Except for his eyes, which are exactly like mine. This is very, very strange. He's the first one with eyes like mine I've ever seen.

I turn to my right to notify Potter on this shocking realization, when I notice he's already seen it. He's staring at Familiar Boy with as much curiosity and wonder as I suppose I was just two minutes ago.

Who _is _Familiar Boy?

For our first class in New Hogwarts, the four of us were split up. Potter and I had Potions, while Black and Lupin had Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Snape. I made Lupin promise to keep Black in line.

We made our way from the Great Hall to the dungeons rather easily, although whispers and wide-eyed stares seemed to follow us wherever we went. Potter seemed to enjoy all the attention, whereas it made me very uncomfortable and a trifle suspicious. There was _some _reason we were getting so much attention here at New Hogwarts, there _had _to be.

As we entered the classroom we went to the front to speak to Professor Slughorn about our predicament, I was very happy to discover that all of our professors had been informed on our situation.

"Well, well, Miss Evans, it is simply a delight, an _honor _to teach you yet again!" he bellowed cheerfully, patting me genially on the head, "And… oh, Mr. Potter. You too, you too…" Potter gracefully blushed bright red and scrambled towards the nearest empty desk. I rolled my eyes and followed suit, seating myself next to Potter.

It was then that I noticed the Familiar Boy again.

He was sitting in the desk next to ours with bushy-haired girl and red-headed boy. He stared at Potter and me intently, and when our eyes met I again realized how very similar the colour was to mine.

He turned away first, when his female friend tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the girl turned and looked at me, almost pityingly. I narrowed my eyes at her and, shocked, she whipped her face forward to stare at Slughorn, her face reddening slightly.

I realized that Slughorn had been talking about the three cauldrons at the front of the classroom, each contained a different potion. He motioned to the first, which was filled with a clear liquid that looked like boiling water.

"Anyone tell me what this one is?"

Bushy-hair and my hands both shot up at the same time. Slughorn smiled bemusedly.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"It's veritaserum, sir, one of the most powerful truth serums," I recite cheerfully, smirking at bushy hair's angry expression.

"Very good, very good, Miss Evans!" Slughorn says happily. "Now," he pointed towards the cauldron closer to the Ravenclaw tables, "This one here is pretty well-known… featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too… can anyone-"

Again, bushy-hair and my arms shoot into the air, but bushy speaks first.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she announces proudly, shooting a smug glance in my direction. I scowl at her.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here…yes, Miss Evans?" he says, looking slightly bemused as once again bushy-hair and I compete over answering.

"It's Amortentia," I say.

"It is indeed," says Slughorn. "I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the-" bushy-hair begins to interject,

"Most powerful love potion in the world." I finish, and bushy-hair and I stare each other down for a moment.

Slughorn laughs loudly. "Yes, yes indeed," he continues, "You recognize it by-"

"Its distinctive mother-of pearl sheen and the steam rising in characteristic spells!" bushy-hair exclaims, face reddening angrily. Clearly, she was used to being the class brain.

"Ah, yes, you are most correct, twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Evans and Miss—may I ask you name, my dear?" Slughorn inquires.

"Hermione Granger, sir," she replies enthusiastically. Slughorn goes ahead and lists names of famous wizards with her last name, in typical Slughorn fashion, and to my surprise, Granger reveals that she is muggle-born, like me.

"Oho! _'One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!' _I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," replies Familiar Boy.

So, Familiar Boy's name is Harry. My favourite boy's name, coincidentally enough.

Bushy-hair—_Hermione, _turned to Familiar Boy—_Harry, _and whispered something to him excitedly. Harry, looking bashful, whispered back, and Redhead, whose name I still did not know, turned red and angrily broke in the middle of their conversation. Granger shushed him and Redhead scowled.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love, _of course." Slughorn continued, "It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in the room- oh yes,"

He nodded gravely at two Slytherin boys, one ice-blond with a pointy chin, who I assumed was Lucius Malfoy's son, since he looked almost identical, and a brunette. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love… and now, it is time for us to start work."

"But sir, you still haven't told us what's in this one," remarked a pompous-sounding Hufflepuff, pointing at a small black cauldron on Slughorn's desk that contained a potion the colour of molten gold.

"Oho!" Slughorn said again, and I knew that he hadn't forgotten the potion at all, but waited to be asked for effect. "Yes. That. Well, _that _one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. Granger and I both gasped. "I take it," he said, looking at us each pointedly in turn, "That you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger, Miss Evans?"

"It's liquid luck," we exclaim simultaneously. I glare at her. How dare she steal my potions fame?

The whole class seemed to pay a little more attention after that.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as it has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

The entire class was in awe, including Granger and I. Felix Felicis was very rare.

"And that," Slughorn continued, "Is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

Silence.

I needed to win that potion. It just might help us get back to our own time.

"So," said Slughorn, briskly, "How are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making. _We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

Slughorn had lent Potter and me cauldrons, ingredients, and copies of _Advanced Potion-Making _for the class. I quickly got to work chopping valeran roots.

By the end of the class, I was a mess, but I thought I had got a pretty good start on the Draught. As Slughorn passed by my cauldron he nodded and smiled appreciatively, but continued on. As he approached Granger, redhead, and Harry's desk, he nodded and smiled again at Granger, who shared my look of outrage, he smiled ruefully at redhead's tar-like substance, then saw Harry's, and his face broke into a delighted smile.

"The clear winner!" He exclaimed to the dungeon. "Good lord, Mr. Potter, you seem to have inherited your mother's talent," he turns and looks at me, "Miss Evans, you were a dab hand at potions when I taught you!" he hands Harry a small vial of gold Felix Felicis.

Wait a minute. _Mother? _

_Mr. Potter? _

Everything suddenly made clear, horrible, mind-wracking sense.

Familiar Boy looks exactly like Potter, except with _my_ green eyes. He is the most uncomfortable around us by far than anyone else. His last name is _Potter, _Harry is my favourite boy's name, and Slughorn just announced that I was his mother.

Merlin, bollocks, and bloody _hell, _was Familiar Boy mine and Potter's _son?_

I turned to look at Potter, who was staring at Familiar Boy, who was staring back, his face bright red.

Slughorn suddenly realized the grave mistake he'd made. He blushed red to match Familiar- _Harry's, _and spluttered, "Oh, my. I suppose I shouldn't have said that."


End file.
